Sabaku No Izuku
by NievasoReader
Summary: Izuku es un niño que sufrio y al crecer con su quirk se convertira en el numero 1 junto a una persona especial
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

En nuestro universo, nos vamos a una galaxia, el nuestro y vamos hacia el planeta Tierra que no es el nuestro dónde todas la personas son normales, no aquí las personas tienen una extraña habilidad llamada quirk y esta tiene un porcentaje de un 80% de las persona tienen esa habilidad pero, en cambió, el otro 20% de la gente no la tiene y en ese porcentaje vamos a ubicar a una persona que piensa que pertenece a ahí. El nombre de la persona en la que nos vamos a centrar es Izuku Midoriya.

Izuku es un niño extrovertido que se preocupa por sus amigos, el tiene 5 años, su vestimenta consiste en una remera blanca con una estampa de All Might (su súper héroe favorito), unos pantalones cortos negro y unas zapatillas rojas y su mayor sueño es ser el siguiente símbolo de la paz. Ahora Izuku se encuentran en un consultorio de hospital con su madre que estaba preocupada debido a que su hijo no había despertado su quirk y sus demás compañeras de clase ya habían conseguido sus quirks, en eso entra el doctor con los resultados de los estudios de Izuku.

Doctor: bueno, mire señora Midoriya estos son los resultados de su hijo-mostrando le una radiografía del cuerpo de su hijo- mire este es la composición ósea de su hijo y debido a que no tiene una diminuta anormalidad es muy posible que nunca despierte un quirk.

Inko estaba atónita, no sabía cómo reaccionar a la información que le brindo el doctor pero escucha a su hijo decir

Izuku: no importa que no tenga un quirk yo seguiré con mí sueño de convertirme en un héroe, además dijo que hay una probabilidad de que despierte mi quirk, los despertaré y nadie podrá detener mí sueño de ser el siguiente Símbolo de la Paz

Inko y el doctor estaban realmente sorprendidos de que un niño de 5 años tuviera esa convicción de ser un héroe a pesar de que tenga la posibilidad de ser un héroe pero había una cosa que solo el doctor sabía, es que había una cámara grabando todo y luego de que terminara su tiene vería la cinta para luego publicarla.

Ya estando en casa de los Midoriya, Izuku le hizo una petición a su madre.

Izuku: mamá, quiero inscribirme en clubes de combate, defensa personas y artes marciales, te pido esto porque quiero fortalecer me para poder protegerte, a mis amigos y mis personas preciosas-con convicción en sus ojos-.

Inko seguía sorprendida por lo que le había dicho su hijo así que para que pueda cumplir su sueño ella decidió aceptar esto.

Inko: está bien hijo, te inscribirme en un club de karate, así que ve preparándote porque mañana mismo te voy a inscribir-sintiendo se orgullosa de su hijo-.

Izuku: gracias mamá -dijo feliz-.

Ya han pasado dos años donde Izuku obtuvo cinta negra en karate, fue a un club de defensa persona, también fue a jiu jitsu, boxeo, King boxing, etc. En su escuela al enterarse que era un quirkless lo molestaban todos los días pero esto llego a un límite cuando intentaron golpearlo donde demostró que por ser un sin quirk no necesariamente tenía que ser debil como ellos pensaban que era. También en la calle fue reconocido como el niño que no se rendiría por no tener un quirk y seguir con su sueño de ser héroe pero hubo un evento que cambiaría para siempre la vida de Izuku

**FlashBack**

Vemos a un Izuku con Inko que estaban yendo hacia un banco porque su madre tenía que retirar su sueldo, ya en el medio de la transacción llegó un grupo de villanos que tenían la intensión de robar el banco.

Villano1: muy todos al suelo esto es un asalto

Villano2: y el que se mueva se muere

Villano3: bien, tu cajera pon todos lo billetes en la mochila

La cajera obedece sin dudar porque no quería morir y por error empieza a llenar la mochila con dinero falso y de esto se dan cuenta lo villanos.

Villano2: CREES QUE SOMOS ESTUPIDOS!

La cajera está sorprendida porque no sabía a lo que se refería y a la vez se llenaba de pánico al ver el bolso lleno con billetes falsos y sabía lo que iba a pasar pero de repente se escuchan unas sirenas que advierten a los villanos de que la policía ya estaba aquí

Villano1: MALDICIÓN!

Villano3: jefe que vamos a hacer?-lo dijo con pánico en su vos- no quiero volver a la cárcel.

Villano2: tengo una idea

El hombre le dice el plan a sus compañeros que por lo que podía ver Izuku tenía que ser algo realmente malo para que pongan esa sonrisa macabra.

Villano1:-saca un megáfono- escuchen bien polizontes queremos 3 pasajes de avión a Hawaii y 3 millones de dólares en efectivo sino cada media hora mataremos a un reén.

Lo dicho por los villanos había asustado mucho a las personas que tenían como reenes y así el villano que tenía el altavoz vio a Izuku y.

Villano1: maten al mocoso de pelo verde.

Izuku al oír eso se llenó de pánico, no sabía que hacer, no tenía un quirk que funcionará en una situación así y vio como uno de los villanos se acercaba rápidamente hacia el transformando su brazo en una espada de gran tamaño y filo, e Izuku cerró los ojos por el miedo que tenía pero al no sentir nada solo unas gotas que le caían sobre su rostro y al abrir sus ojos se llenaron de dolor y tristeza debido a que su madre está arriba de el protegiéndolo del villano y se desmoronó al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

Inko: Izuku, se que no he pasado mucho tiempo con Tigo y que a veces no te he apoyado de la forma en la que desearías y tras este último momento de madre e hijo que tenemos quiero decirte que te amo y que puedes convertirte en un héroe sin un quirk.

Y así es como Inko Midoriya cayó muerta en los brazos de su hijo.

Izuku estaba atónito sentía una gran tristeza y culpa por la muerte de su madre pero lo que desató su ira fue lo siguiente.

Villano1: bueno, que se le va a hacer, esa puta se sacrificó por una escoria como tú, bueno ve y acaba con su vida.

Izuku no soporto que se burlaran de su madre por el sacrificio que hizo, Izuku tenía sus ojos ocultos tras unos mechones de pelo que tenia sobre su rostro y entonces una gran cantidad de arena fue desatada por el y miró a los villanos que se miraron sorprendidos por lo que hizo el pequeño pero lo dejaron pasar hasta que la arena empezó a subir por todo su cuerpo y tomarlo por las extremidades y escuchar 3 palabras que dijo Izuku.

Izuku: ataúd de arena.

En eso los villanos sintieron un enorme dolor en sus extremidades y empezaron a gritar con agonía al sentir toda esa presión y con lo que no contaban era que Izuku al cerrar su puño sus brazos y piernas fueran separadas de su cuerpo, entonces empezaron a gritar más fuerte y todos los reenes estaban en shock al ver como un chico d años mutilaba sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento a los villanos,luego de que los villanos murieran desangrados por la pérdida de sangre Izuku se desmayó por haber usado su quirk con mucha potencia y entonces llegaron los héroes y entraron al banco para ver cómo los villanos estaban muertos y mutilados junto a un niño desmayado con grietas en su piel.


	2. La Despedida

Capítulo 2

Luego de que los héroes hubiesen interrogado a los civiles que fueron rehenes, los héroes se sorprendieron de que ese niño de nos de 8 años matara a los villanos. Después del incidente que hubo se dijo por las noticias que uno vigilante había llegado para actuar según la situación y que los villanos habían asesinado a una de los rehenes, fue Inko Midoriya y todo esto con el fin de proteger al pequeño que querían asesinar.

Tras la muerte de su madre, Izuku no sabía que hacer, no tenía a más familia ni amigos a los que acudir pero todo cambia al recibir una carta y decía

**Para: izuku **  
**De: ?**

**Izuku chico lamento la muerte de tu madre, lamento no poder estar ahí para poder apoyarte pero puedo hacer una cosa por ti. **  
**Soy un muy buen amigo de tu padre por lo que quería hacerte una propuesta**

**Quiero que vengas a Estados Unidos para que puedas convertirte en un gran héroe el cual pueda superar a All Might y quisiera ser quien te ayude a convertirte en el héroe número 1.**

**Si aceptas está propuesta tienes un boleto de avión para Estados Unidos y un pasaporte a tu nombre y envíame una carta diciendo que vas y te recogeré pero si decides rechazar está propuesta envíame una carta diciendo el por qué.**

**Sinceramente espero que aceptes y pueda ayudarte. **  
**Sin más que decir, nos vemos Izuku Midoriya.**

**Fin de la carta**

Izuku luego de leer la carta empieza a sollozar porque al fin alguien cree en el además de su difunta madre y va a tomar esta oportunidad para poder llegar a ser más fuerte que el mismísimo All Might y saber que su héroe favorito empezó su carrera de héroe en América. Así que Izuku decidió mandarle una carta diciendo que iría para volverse más fuerte.

Pero había un pequeño problema, servicios infantiles. Ellos querías que

Izuku fuera a un orfanato y así pueda ser adoptado pero, en cambio, Izuku tenía otros planes para el mismo y lo primero que hizo fue despedirse de los pocos amigos que tiene y apresurarse porque el vuelo es mañana.

**Pov. Izuku**

Yo estaba con mis amigos en la terraza de la escuela porque quería decirles algo muy importante y era que me iría a Estados Unidos.

**Fin Pov Izuku**

Izuku: bueno chicos quería decirles una cosa -suspira-

?: Que pasa viejo?

?: Si, qué pasa? me tienes intrigada.

?: Vamos, cuenta cuenta – tomando un jugo de naranja-

Izuku: bueno quería decirles que me iré del país.

Izuku ya tenía una idea de cómo iban a reaccionar sus amigos ante esta noticia y acertó.

Todos: QUEEEEEEE?!

Izuku: lo que escucharon, me iré a Estados Unidos para volverme más fuerte.

¿?: Pero Izuku como te irás?  
Izuku: ya tengo el boleto de avión para ir, me lo ofreció un amigo de mí padre.

¿?: Tu padre está vivo?  
Izuku: la verdad no lo sé pero me dijo que era un muy buen amigo suyo y le dije que iría

¿?: Entonces este es el adiós, No?  
Izuku: no, es un adiós, es más como hasta luego y quiero que sepan que los voy a extrañar Kemy, Kendo y Monoma

Kendo: ok -triste- cuando regresaras?  
Izuku: regresaré para las pruebas de admisión para la UA y me haré más fuerte que ustedes 3 juntos. -sonriendo-

Kemy: tú no vas a ser el único en mejorar.

Monoma: te esperaré en la UA para pagarte el trasero

Kendo: y yo te aplastaré con sólo mis puños.

Kemy, Kendo y Monoma: pero sobre todo te vamos a extrañar mucho.

Izuku: chicos -empieza a soltar unas cuantas lagrima- los voy a extrañar mucho

Kendo: pero no respondiste mí pregunta.

Izuku: ah cierto, me voy

Kemy: entonces tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda para poder pasar el mayor tiempo contigo Izuku.

Todos: Por supuesto.

Ya después de la escuela estamos viendo a 4 niños que se dirigían al cine para ver una última película con su amigo que se mudaría dentro de pronto. Luego de la película fueron a un parque de diversiones donde se subieron a diferentes juegos como: los carritos chicones, la montaña rusa, puestos ambulantes, etc.

Al final del día todos abrazarnos a Izuku y le dijeron unas palabras para su amigo

Kendo: Izuku espero que nos veamos lo más pronto posible porque no se cómo voy a hacer para aprobar si no estás para ayudarme en los exámenes, no pero en serio te voy a extrañar muchísimo porque no importa que no tengas un quirk eres el más fuerte de toda la escuela y eso es algo de admirar- abrazándolo-

Kemy: bueno, amigo no sabes cómo te voy a extrañar, nos vas a hacer mucha falta, con tu sentido del humor característico y tus análisis de quirks para cuando seas un héroe y como mejorarlos como lo hiciste con nosotros, te voy a extrañar –saliendo le algunas lágrimas de los ojos- adiós amigo.

Monoma: bueno, me toca a mí, Izuku, mi mejor amigo, espero que te fortalezca para tener un buen combate cuando vuelvas porque yo voy a fortalecerme, al final todos te vamos a extrañar y yo sé quién más te va a extrañar de todos nosotros -mirando a Kendo- así que, nos vemos amigo mío -dando le un apretón de manos-.

Izuku: chicos, no saben cuánto los voy a extrañar a ustedes, no tengo palabras para responderles y solamente decirles hasta luego.

Luego los 4 se abrazaron para la despedida de un buen amigo para esos 3 chicos. Para el final del día todos ya estaban en sus respectivas casas e Izuku le llega una carta del amigo de su padre resumiendo la carta que lo esperaría mañana en el aeropuerto y en eso sonríe y se dice para sí mismo.  
Izuku: Mamá, voy a convertirme en un héroe como te prometí – con su puño extendido en el aire en señal de promesa –.


	3. Entrenamiento y Regreso

Capítulo 3

Izuku está en el aeropuerto para irse a Estados Unidos y estaban llamando a los pasajeros para que subieran a el avión. El y el resto de los pasajeros ya habían subido al avión.

Luego de un vuelo de 19 horas Izuku al fin llega a Estados Unidos y busca al amigo de su padre, el le había mandado. El es un hombre que tiene aproximadamente unos 35 años, también es bastante alto, mide 1.82cm de alto, tiene el pelo marrón claro, usa unas gafas negras oscuras, tenía puesto una camisa blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo bien formado, tenía una chaqueta gris abierta mostrando la camisa apretada, también un jean azul marino roto en la parte superior a las rodillas y al final unos zapatillas vans.

Luego de buscarlo por todo el aeropuerto lo encuentra afuera en frente de un Lamborghini Rojo.

?: Oh Izuku te eh estado esperando hace 30 minutos donde estabas?

Izuku: te estuve buscando en todo el aeropuerto y resulta que estabas afuera -un poco molesto- me lo hubieras dicho en la carta.

?: Ah, se me olvidó

Izuku: bueno, usted en la carta no mencionó su nombre podría decírmelo?

Saludos

?: Oh claro mi nombre es David Shield, también tengo una hija que se llama Melissa, tiene 2 años más que tú.

Izuku: oh mucho gusto señor David y gracias por ser quien cuide de mí en estos años que pasaremos juntos.

Luego de sus respectivas presentaciones, los dos subieron al Lamborghini y en el camino Izuku hizo preguntas sobre cómo era Estados Unidos, a donde iba a ir a estudiar, cual era el quirk de su hija pero el le dijo que su hija no tenía un quirk, lo cual puso un poco triste a David y que el doctor le dijo que no podría ser una heroína pero unas palabras de nuestro peliverde uke lo puso feliz.

Izuku: ese doctor no sabe lo que dice.

David: por qué lo dices?

Izuku: porque a mí también me diagnosticaron igual pero si tengo un quirk y aparte un héroe no se define por su quirk sino por las acciones que hace.

David: sabes que Izuku? Tienes razón, aunque mí hija no tenga un quirk puede ser una gran heroína -con orgullo en su voz-.

Luego de eso llegaron a la casa de David, Izuku estaba asombrado de la casa nada de casa mansión que tenía David para el y su hija.

David: qué tal tu nuevo hogar Izuku?

Izuku: es enorme hasta se podría poner un yate aquí dentro.

David: bueno, es por mí antiguo trabajo.

Antes era un héroe profesional y compañero de All Might pero ahora me dedico a crear dispositivos para ayudar a los héroes. Bueno mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento así que será mejor que descanses.

Izuku: sí señor.

Luego de hablar entraron a la casa para ver a una chica de 9 años dibujando a su padre con All Might, Melissa ve a Izuku y le pregunta a su padre quien era ese chico y el le dice que es el hijo de un buen amigo suyo, luego de una presentación de parte de Izuku el fue a un cuarto donde David le dijo que sería su nueva habitación, así paso el día hasta que llegó la noche para que todos se vallan a dormir.

Al día siguiente Izuku empezó su entrenamiento.

Izuku: son 6 de la mañana.

David: exacto amiguito. Ahora mismo empezara tu entrenamiento para que puedas convertirte en el futuro símbolo de la paz, empezaremos con un trote lento de 5 km lo cual no creo que nos tome más de una hora, para cuando terminemos el trote harás 100 sentadillas, 100 abdominales, 100 flexiones de brazos y 50 burpees. Cuando termines de hacer lo entrenaremos tu ente porque todo cuerpo sano tiene que tener una mente igual de sana, así que tendrás clases conmigo que cubrirán tu educación primaria y secundaria y nos centraremos en matemáticas, historia, geografía, lenguaje (ingles, españo, frances, japones, chino, hindi, árabe, portugués, ruso y noruego) y en la tarde entrenaremos con tu quirk de arena. ¿Entendiste todo?

Izuku: si señor

David: solo dime David

Izuku: si David

Así pasaron los años donde cada cierto tiempo el entrenamiento de Izuku se intensificaba, se le agregaron pesas de 10 kg en cada extremidad para dificultar más el entrenamiento. También este se llevaba muy bien con Melissa la cual se había enamorado de Izuku pero no lo demostraba porque ella sabía que Izuku no le presta mucho interés a las relaciones por su deseo de ser el mejor. Hasta el momento de hoy en día donde Izuku tiene 15 años actualmente estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de Melissa y de David y dijeron unas pocas palabras.

David: Izuku, eres como mi hijo, te vi crecer y fortalecerte, te di educación y eres un chico muy inteligente, eres uno de los mejores héroes e inventores que eh visto haz hecho tus millones al crear un artefacto que puede crear un quirk, aún no sé cómo lo hiciste pero estoy muy orgulloso has hecho el sueño de ser héroe de las personas sin quirk.

Melissa: Izuku, no sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar, eres una de las personas más importantes que tengo y gracias a ti puedo hacer mi sueño realidad, ser una heroína y no sé cómo agradecerte lo y quiero que seas feliz convirtiéndote en un héroe.

Izuku: David, Melissa no sé qué decir, ustedes son las personas más importantes en mi vida y les prometo que volveré a visitarlos cuando pueda.

En eso los 3 se dan un abrazo grupal para despedir a Izuku que regresaría a Japón para poder a la mejor escuela de héroes. Después de abrasarse se despidieron diciendo un hasta pronto y con algunas lágrimas.

El vuelo duro unas 17 horas para poder llegar a Japón y volver a ver a Monoma, Kendo y Kemy, quería saber si habían mejorado como se lo prometieron. Al llegar al aeropuerto de Japón, buscó su maleta e ir a comprar una casa para poder instalarse e ir a visitar a sus viejos amigos.

Al entrar la casa que quería, llamó a la agencia de bienes raíces y comprar la casa, cuando ya se instaló vio la hora y se sorprendió al ver que era las 23:00, cenó y se fue a dormir para poder ver a sus amigos.

**Me tardé en hacer el capítulo por un problema en mi vida personal pero ya se solucionó así que ya se subirá con más frecuencia.**

**También que la votación de la pareja de Izuku sigue en pie hasta que decida acabarla.**

**Bueno eso sería todo **

**Hasta luego**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Reencuentro y Examen

Capítulo 4

Izuku, al día siguiente se levantó a las 6 a.m. para hacer su rutina de entrenamiento diaria en la que consistía en hacer 20 kilómetros, 300 abdominales, 300 flexiones de brazos, 350 burpees, levantar 50 veces una mancuerna de 20 kilos y terminar haciendo 20 minutos saltando la cuerda.

Tras hacer todos los ejercicios ya se habían hecho las 10 a.m. e Izuku tenía pensado hacerles una pequeña visita a sus amigos para ver cuanto habían cambiado, así que fue a todas las escuelas secundarias que habían en Tokyo y entro a cada una sin excepciones para preguntar en donde estudiaban sus amigos, para su suerte fue en la primera escuela a la que fue y por causas del destino se los encontró charlando sobre los próximos exámenes que tendrían y que Monoma no había estudiado por haberse quedado toda la noche jugando al (fornike o fornite lo dejo a su imaginación) y de repente una persona se les acercarse.

Monoma: oye oye oye, ¿tú quién eres?

?: que, no me reconocen?

Kemy: no, quién eres?

?: Tanto cambie?

Kendo: Izuku, eres tú?

Izuku: no, soy All Might, claro que soy yo

Los 3: has cambiado un montón.

Monoma: pasaste de ser un pequeño debilucho a un hombre musculoso, pero aún no serás tan genial como yo.

Kemy: haces parecer que Monoma sea un enano, ádemas estas muy guapo y sexy –mordiendose el labio inferior-

Izuku: bueno, ignorare eso, como han estado en todo este tiempo

Monoma: Todo ah sido muy aburrido sin ti aquí

Kemy: la verdad, las cosas como son

Izuku: dejense de referencias y diganme de que me perdí en todos estos años.

Monoma: pues no te has perdido de mucho, aquí es muy pacifico, de vez en cuando aparece un villano pero nada más y de que nos hemos perdido nosotros de ti?

Izuku: pues la verdad tambíen no se han perdido de nada solo me hice millonario nada mas

Los 3: COMO QUE MILLONARIO?!

Kemy: Izuku explícate, ahora.

Izuku: oye tranquilo viejo, bueno invente un artefacto que hace que los quirkless puedan tener un quirk, nada del otro mundo.

Kendo: Como que nada del otro mundo, estás diciendo que has creado quirks para las personas que no tienen y lo dices como si fuera lo más común del mundo-euforica- estás loco o que

Kemy: Kendo tiene razón, escuche hablar de ese invento y dicen que el inventor ahora esta ahogandose en dinero, eso es verdad

Izuku: pues si, soy tan asquerosamente rico que puedo tirar 1 millón de dólares al día y no me afectaría en nada

Monoma: entonces me regalarías 1 millón de dólares por favor.

Izuku: si claro, no hay problema –entregando le un rollo de dinero con esa cantidad- aquí tienes

Monoma: eres el mejor amigo que una persona puede tener, gracias mejor amigo –le da un abrazo (y como kirishima diría un abrazo masculino)-

Kemy y Kendo: a mi también me darías un millon izuku – con cara de cachorrito regañado-

Izuku: claro no hay problema – le entrega el dinero- espero que disfruten el dinero y que no lo gasten en tonterías porque sino se los quito, entendieron –con una sonrisa que inspira terror-

Los 3: claro, no lo gastaremos en tonterias.

Izuku: muy bien -suspira- bueno, a que escuela de héroes piensan entrar?

Kendo: bueno todos teniamos pensado ir a U.A., y tú?

Izuku: también tenía pensado ir a la U.A., por cierto cuando es?

A los 3 se les callo una gota de sudor al estilo anime (aunque esté hablando de un anime) porque no sabia que la prueba de la U.A era mañana.

Kendo: Izuku, no me digas que no sabias que la prueba es mañana?

Izuku: mierda llegue justo a tiempo para la prueba menos mal –riendose- bueno no los molesto más y nos vemos mañana en la prueba de la U.A. hasta mañana -se deshizo en arena

Kemy: estuvimos hablando con arena todo este tiempo –con un tic en el ojo-

Monoma: eso significa que el dinero que nos dio es de arena?

Izuku: no, eso si es real

Los 3: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO NOS ASUSTES ASÍ

Izuku: ok ahora si me voy, chao –se va-

Tras que Izuku se fuera el estuvo entrenando toda la mañana y la tarde hasta que se hicieron las 19:00 osea las 7 de tarde y se fue a su casa, se bañó, cenó y se fue a dormir temprano alrededor de las 9 de la noche porque el examen de la U.A. era a las 6 de la mañana .

**Al día siguiente**

Vemos a nuestro pequeño protagonista peliverde que parece un brocoli sobremutado que se despertó a las 5:45 para hacer el examen, al ver la hora salió corriendo para ir a su lamborghini negro para ir a la U.A para no llegar tarde.

Este llego a la escuela pero no se imaginó que fuese tan grande pero reaccionó rápido porque vio que estaban cerrando las puertas, salió corriendo para llegar y estaba buscando el lugar donde se hacían los exámenes escritos para poder ir a los físicos pero al aula se encuentra su examinadora que era la heroína para mayores de 18 osea midnight y le dijo.

Midnight: llegas tarde.

Izuku. Lo se, lo siento, puedo paras a hacer el examen.

Midnight: no puedes hacerlo, todos los que están aquí llegaron temprano porque tú no pudiste hacer lo mismo.

Izuku: bueno ya que tal si hacemos una apuesta

Midnight: un apuesta?

Izuku: exactamente si yo me equivoco en aunque sea una sola respuesta tendrás que reprobarme pero si contesto todas las preguntas perfectamente me aprobaras y –le susurra en el oído- me mandaras tu pack que te parece?

Lo último el resto de los estudiantes que estaban ahí tenian curiosidad de que le dijo en un susurro

Midnight-confiada- muy bien mocoso, que empiece tú examen.

Despúes de 30 minutos Izuku le entrega el examen y Midnight empieza a corregirlo cada pregunta que pasa se la poniendo una cara de terror devido a que este estudiante es un genio porque contesto todas las respuestas y le dijo a Izuku que fuera afuera con ella.

Midnight: bien lo prometido es deuda, dame tu número de celular –Izuku le da su número- bien ya tendrian que haber llegado –avergonzada-

Izuku: si, me llegaron, aunque esto es más de lo que yo pedía y para que tú no te sientas mal te dare un poco del mío -enviando le un poco de su pack- que te parece.

Midnight: -sonrojada- me parece que te quiero en mi cama esta noche.

Izuku: -sonrie- eso puede arreglarse

Tras eso despues de 1 hora y 30 minutos despues todos fueron a un auditorio gigante para hacer sus pruebas físicas y su profesor para esto fue Present Mic.

Present MIc: EVERYBODY SAY YEAHHHHHHHH!

Izuku: YAEHHHHHH!

Todos estaban disgutados con el grito de Izuku.

?: Callate, no dejas explicar al sensei

Izuku: pero Present Mic dijo que digamos yeah – con un tono animado-

Present Mic: El muchacho tiene razón y por eso tienes 30 oun tos más en tu prueba fisica

Izuku: Genial

Extra: no es justo

Extra: solo por decir si en ingles

Present Mic: si, solo por eso y porque fue el único que lo dijo

Tras eso explico como en el anime y pasaron directamente a una miniciudad y se abrieron las puertas que separaban de la ciudad y los futuros estudiantes

E Izuku fue el único en salir corriendo a la mini ciudad para empezar a destruir robots mientras que el resto se quedo ahí parado como idiotas pensando que el chico con cabeza de brocoli hizo trampa pero Present mic les dijo que salieran porque en la vida real no hay cuenta regresiva, así todos se fueron corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo pero fue muy inutil devido a que Izuku ya tenia 298 puntos de Heroe y solo dejo 50 robots de cada uno asi que el quedaria en primer lugar sin ninguna duda pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar la prueba aparecío el 0 puntos para provocar el caos eh Izuku se iba a ir igual que los demas pero entonces escuchó a una chica pedir ayuda así que tomando toda su fuerza fue corriendo para salvar a esa chica y cuando llego estuvo a punto de aplastarla pero con su arena hizo un mini pilar para evitar una tragedia y con su cuerpo saco a la chica que tenía el tobillo roto y se fue de ahí como si fuera un simple paseo por la playa mientras su arena se filtraba por el metal del robot destruyendoló cuando Izuku tenia la palma abierta la cerro y eso ocaciono que el robot se destruyera en su totalidad, todos estaban sorprendidos devido al poder que tenía este chico y cuando Izuku y la chica llegaron con el resto de quienes se convertirían en futuros estudiantes de la U.A. terminó la prueba.

?: gracias por salvarmer -vío su cara y se sorprendio a ver quien era- IZUKU MIDORIYA

Izuku: cómo sabes mi nombre- confundido-

?: como no saberlo, todo inventor que se respete sabe de ti Izuku Midoriya, eres quien invento un aparato para que las personas quirless puedan tener uno propio. Por cierto soy Mei Hastsume mei.


	5. Empezando la Escuela

Capítulo 5

Tras haber terminado el examen de la U.A. todos se fueron a sus casas pero Izuku se fue a festejar porque él sabe que va a quedar primero, fue a un bar donde pidió una buena cerveza y se fijó quien quería perder todo su dinero jugando al pool (billar) hasta que vio a un hombre que jugaba muy bien, así que fue a ver si quería jugar con el.

Izuku: oye amigo, quieres una partida de pool, yo pago.

?: con un comoso como tú? Ja, claro te sacare todo tu dinero.

Izuku: eso es lo que usted cree, a jugar.

Tras decir eso Izuku y el hombre se fueron a una mesa de pool para poder jugar un partido en el cual Izuku estaba arrasando con el hombre, ganó cuando izuku metió la bola negra, el hombre estaba pagando le a Izuku, exigiendo le la revancha la cual Izuku acepto con gusto y así siguieron durante casi una hora hasta que Izuku termino dejando seco de dinero al hombre.

Izuku: bueno amigo, fue un placer jugar con tigo me retiro, adios –pagando por las cervesas que se había tomado-

Había pasado una semana desde que termino el examen de la U.A. y todavía no había recibido su carta de aceptación pero justo cuando iba a salir de su casa para ir a entrenar llego el cartero con su carta de la U.A., el estaba más que seguro que iba a aprobar, el le agradeció por traerle su carta y le cerró la puerta en su cara para después subir las escaleras hasta su habitación para después llegar a su escritorio y abrir el sobre con mucha calma y confianza, al momento de abrirlo cae un dispositivo circular en el cual empieza a vibrar para después aparecer un olograma y viera a Present Mic.

Present Mic: MY FRIEND SAY YEAHHHHHHH!

Izuku: YEAHHHHHHH

Present Mic: muy bien amigo mío, quería decirte que has quedado en primer lugar con 358

Izuku: me encanta haber quedado en primer lugar pero por qué tengo 358 puntos si yo tenía 298?

Present Mic: No creo que los participantes lo hayan descubierto pero habían puntos de recate.

Izuku: Eso lo explica todo.

Present Mic: bueno amiguito mío te veo en la U.A.

Izuku: ok, BYE MY FAVORUTE TEACHER. -saludando con la mano-

Present Mic: BYE MY FAVORITE STUDENT –tambien saludando- (pensando: que agradable sujeto)

Después de esa corta charla informativa se apaga el olograma y vemos a un Izuku muy feliz porque por fin puede cumplir su sueño de ser un héroe para hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre donde quiera que este.

Izuku: muy bien me voy a dormir porque mañana empiezan las clases.

Al día siguiente

Vemos a un Izuku afuera de la U.A. con una cara de felicidad y de superación por haber entrado y así es como va a empezar la nueva vida escolar de nuestro prota cara de uke, pero mientras iba caminando por los pasillos de la U.A. para poder ir a su clase la 1A se tropieza con su propio pie y casi cae pero fue salvado por si mismo al hacer una voltereta o más bien conocido como mortal y callo en cuclillas y así siguió hasta llegar al Aula 1A donde pudo ver a varias personas y vio a una en especial en cual era ese cuatrojos pero tambien a una persona muy familiar para el.

Izuku: Oh kemy entraste en el mismo curso que yo

Kemy: Izu-kun que bueno que estemos en la misma clase -con un tono coqueto-

Izuku: Sera obra del destino –con el mismo tono-

Kemy: Tal vez lo sea – acercando se a nuestro uke favorito-

Izuku: Y si estoy usando mi arena para acercarte –acercando se-

Todo esto era observado por las pocas personas que estaban ahí pero de repente un Iida salvaje aparece e interrumpe todo

Iida: Que decepcíon, ustedes aquí coqueteando mientras que nosotros –apunta al resto de la clase- nos preparamos para ser el futuro de nuestra sociedad, los heroes

Izuku: ashhhh, le quitas lo divertido a la vida

Kemy: el tiene razón Don Estirado, a la vida hay que disfrutarla no se sabe cuando puedes morir en acción.

Todos vieron la logica de estos chicos y decian que tambien la vida hay que vivirla pero en medio del aula y rodeado por tus futuros compañeros no es muy recomendable.

Iida: esta bien lo dejare pasar por esta vexz pero que no se vuelva a repetir –sacudiendo su brazo como el robot que es-

Kemy e Izuku: si, lo que tu digas capitán reglas

Despues de un rato llego el resto de sus compañeros y tambien aparecio Kendo y Monoma para su deleite, hasta que llego una oruga gigante que pensaron que pronto iba a ser una hermosa mariposa pero en cambio salio un hombre con pelo larga negro, ropa negra (ah re emo), unas vendas en el cuello y con una cara de culo total y esta hermosa mariposa no era mas ni menos Shota Aizawa mejor conocido como Eraserhead.

Aizawa: muy bien oruguitas, primero lo primero las presentaciones, yo soy Shota Aizawa y mi quirk es borrar, ahora van ustedes.

Izuku Midoriya: muy bien soy Izuku Midoriya y mi quirk es arena.

Kemy: Soy Kemy Utsushimi y mi quirk es glamour

Monoma: Soy Neito Monoma y mi quirk es copiar.

Eso sorprendío a todos porque podia copiar los quirks de los demas (bueno eso todos lo tenemos claro)

Kendo: Soy Itsuka Kendo y mi quirk es puño grande

Bakugo: mi nombre es bakugo y mi quirk es explosión así que no se interpongan en mi camino extras.

Momo: mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu y mi quirk es creación

Todoroki: Todoroki shoto, frio calor

Mina: Mi nombre es mina ashido y mi quirk es acido.

Bueno y así siguieron los demás (en este fic los personajes más inutiles de la clase 1A ósea que se va Sato, Mineta y Hagakure, ellos son de la clase B)

Aizawa: muy bien ya que todos se presentaron pongan se su uniforme de Educación Física y salgan al patio trasero de la U.A.

Al decir eso unos gabinetes salen de la pared con el respectivo nombre de cada estudiante y procedieron a ponerse lo y salir.

Pero había un pequeño problema, Aizawa se había dormido e Izuku lo levanto con su arena y todos salieron al patio de las U.A. y cuando llegaron despertaron a Aizawa.

Aizawa: Madres que pedo! Como llegue aquí? -mira a sus estudiante y ve que uno sonreía- tú, de que te ries?

Izuku: es que me da gracia como reaccionó es que parecía un drogadicto confundido por tanta merca.

Aizawa: Solo por eso estas obligado a pasar todas las pruebas en 1º lugar sino estaras expulsado.

Izuku: reto aceptado.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento este chico que parecia que era un mini escanor en el senitdo de orgullo pero todo eso se fue cuando aparacio osama bin laden mas joven y rubio que quiso hacerce el mejor y le dijo a Izuku.

Bakugo: tú, el primero, no me hagas reir, yo soy mejor que tú

Izuku: entonces por que termine en 1º lugar en el examen de admision.

Y todos gritaron: TE LA METÍO ENTERA Y DOBLADA.

Tras esa mini humillación hacía Bakatasuki este le dijo.

Bakugo: bien el que quede primero en todas las actividades tendra que hacerle un reto al que perdío, no importa que tan sarpado e inmundo sea, trato

Izuku: trato.

Y así comenzaron las actividades donde el ganador fue ….

Bueno lo sabrán en el proximo capitulo.

Amigos aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten

Sin mas que decir nos vemos

Ja Ne


	6. Resultado y Entrenamiento de Combate

ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL CAPITULO QUIERO DECIR QUE ME EQUIVOQUE A L PONER OS NOMBRES DE QUIENES NO IBAN A ESTAR EN LA CLASE A, E EN VEZ DE SATO SE VA KODA.

LISTO? PUES EMPIEZA

Capítulo 6

Aizawa: El ganador es …..

IZUKU

Bakugo: COMO ES POSOBLE QUE ESTE EXTRA ME GANE, YO FUI EL MEJOR DE LOS QUE HICIERON EL EXAMEN, HICE 156 PUNTOS.

Izuku: solo 156, que lastima, yo hice 358 y me quedé 15 minutos dormido mientras dejaba que el resto buscara puntos para aprobar.

Bakugo: COMO ES POSIBLE, SI YO ESTUVE TODO EL TIEMPO POSBLE PARA PODER SER EL PRIMERO EN LA PRUEBA, APARECES TÚ Y ME CAGAS TODO.

Izuku: bueno, lo hecho hecho está, así que paragarás la apuesta al final de clases y creo que va a ser facil lo que vas a hacer.

Aizawa: bien ahora vallan a clases que no tenemos todo el día ahora tienen inglés, después matemáticas y al final del día practicas de héroes.

Todos (todoroki y baguko): oh genial.

Tras pasar las aburridas clases de ingles y matemáticas estamos esperando a que llegue nuestro instructor de practicas de héroes y nos planteabamos quien podría ser.

Mina: quien creen que sea nuestro sensei?

Kendo: Pues tal vez sea eraser también, como es nuestro profesor titular eso creo.

Uraraka: yo quisiera que fuera N°13

Kemy: a mí me gustaría que fuera midnight, y a ti Izu-kun

Izuku: pues yo se que va a ser el Tío All Might.

Kirishima: espera espera espera, como que tío All Might

Izuku: le digo tío porque es mi tío

Kemy: MADRES QUE PEDO IZUKU, NUNCA NOS CONTASTE QUE TENIAS UN PARIENTE ASÍ DE FAMOSO, eso no se hace Izu-kun.

Monoma: y yo pense que te habias quedado sin familia.

Kendo: Idiota, por qué tuviste que hacerle recordar eso. -señalando a Izuku con una cara deprimida- disculpate a ya sebes lo que te espera –haciendo sus puños mas grandes-

Monoma: HI!

Izuku quiero disculparme por ser demaciado sincero. -haciendo una reverencia al estilo Inasa Yaorashi-

Izuku: no te preocupes solo devuelve me el millón que te dí.

Todos se callaron al escuchar que a Monoma le había dado un millón de yenes (o eso piensan) y empezaron a ver con cara de pero que carajos.

Uraraka: COMO ES QUE LE DISTE UN MILLÓN DE YENES.

Izuku: para empezar no fueron yenes fueron dólares y se los di porque es mi amigo y para compenzar de que le había robado a la novia.

Monoma: aún no te perdono por eso –siguiendo le juego-

Izuku: vamos fue hace 2 días no puedes superarlo.

Todos: hace 2 días

Izuku: si y por cierto te manda saludos

Monoma: que hipocrita.

Izuku y Monoma: JAJAJAJAJAJa.

Monoma: no puedo creer que en serio creyeran que me había quitado a una novia.

Kemy: Yo no me lo creí porque quien quisiera estar con tigo.

Izuku: estoy aquí sabes –pegandose a monoma-

Monoma: SALE COCHINO

Izuku: jajajajajajajajaja, tendrías que haber visto tu cara

Iida: baste –todos paran- ahora podrías explicarnos porque le diste un millón de dolares a Monoma.

Izuku; ah cierto, porque puedo y porque quiero, también porque soy multimillonario.

Todos se uedan depiedra al escuchar eso y al pensar que el era un heredero de una fortuna y que estaba huerfano.

Uraraka: Izu-kun tienes novia?

Izuku: no

Uraraka: me podrías prestar dinero

Izuku: no

Uraraka: y por qué no?

Izuku: porque para poder prestar dinero primero tengo que tener le confianza en esa persona como con Monoma.

Momo: y como es que eres multimillonario eres el heredero de una gran compañía?.

Izuku: para nada, yo hice mi propia fortuna.

Mina: como que tu hiciste tu propia fortuna?

Izuku: le pregunte a un vagabundo si me podía comprar un boleto de lotería y le daría 20 dólares, acepto y mi boleto salió ganador y conseguí 20 millones de dolares.

Todoroki: pero no te hace multimillonario.

Izuku: eso es verdad porque me lo gaste a todo en una semana.

Todos: COMO GASTASTE 20 MILLONES DE DÓLARES EN 1 SEMANA

Izuku: es que lo done a casi todo a la caridad y empresas para curar diversas enfermedades.

Kirishima: eso es lo que hace un verdadero hombre.

Kendo: pero después hiciste tu invento no?

Jirou: como que invento.

En eso entra el preofesor.

All Might: estoy entrando como una persona normal.

Todos (izuku, todoroki y bakugo): ES ALL MIGHT

Izuku: normalmente estupida.

Kemy: ah te mamaste Izu-kun

Izuku: lo se

All Might: oh Izuku, uno de mis sobrinos favoritos –se acerca a el y le susurra- me prestarías dinero

Izuku: -suspira- bien.

All Might: muy bien a que todos parecen estar listos vayan a ponerse su traje de héroe.

Kemy: Izu-kun nos cambiamos juntos.

Izuku: Me encantaría pero me parece que los vestidores estan separados por genero, verdad Tío

All Might: muy cierto

Empezando a ir a los vetidores empiezan una charla.

Kemy: bueno que te parece si vamos a una cita después de la escuela?

Izuku: me encantaría pero primero voy a hacer pagar la apuesta que hice con bakugo, que te parece mañana?

Kemy: perfecto.

Kendo: nunca cambiaras verdad, vez a un hombre guapo y quieres tenerlo.

Kemy: jamas.

Todos los chicos (menos bakugou y todoroki): que suertudo

Ya llegaron a los vestidores, comenzaron a cambiarse, terminaron y fueron a donde los estaba esperando All Might.

All Might: bien ya que todos estan aquí?

Kendo: falta Izuku-chan

Todos: chan?

En eso esta llegando Izuku con su traje de héroe y estaba usando unas botas de combate negras, le sigue un pantalón rojo estilo ANBU, una remera con el mismo color de los pantalones, una chaleco antibalas rojo, unas vendas a los costados de su cadera y lo más notorio una calabaza de arena detrás de el.

Kirishima: el traje es genial pero, la calabaza es necesaria?

Izuku: pero claro que sí.

All Might: bueno ya que todos estamos aquí voy a explicarles lo que vamos a hacer. Haremos una batalla de héroes vs villanos, cada equipo estará conformado por 2 personas, los villanos tendrán 5 minutos para esconder la bomba en este edificio -señalando el edificio- cuando ya haya pasado el tiempo los héroes tendrán que entrar al edificio encontrar la bomba y tener la o capturando a los villanos con esta cinta –estirando una cinta-

Iida: como orgnizaremos los grupos de héroes y villanos.

Izuku: seguro va a ser al azar porque en el mundo real cuando ya seamos héroes/heroínas tendremos que trabajar con héroes de otras agencias con los cuales no tendremos ningún tipo de conocimiento de como trabaja, cierto tío, no?

All Might: -pensando- sabía que era inteligente pero esto era lo que esperaba de mi sobrino favorito –termina pensamiento- muy bien Izuku-shonen, eso era lo que iba a decir.

Bueno saquen un papel y las personas que tengan el mismo número serán equipo

Los equipos quedaron así

1º sato y tokoyami

2º kendo y aoyama

3º izuku y jiro

4º todoroki y tsuyu

5º kemy y shoji

6º iida y uraraka

7º bakugo y mina

8º todoroki y ojiro

9º monoma y denki

10º kirishima y momo

All Might: bien los primeros seran –saca 2 papeles de 2 recipientes diferentes uno era de color blanco que decía heroes y otro negro que decía villanos.

Los héroes será el equipo 3 y los villanos será el equipo 10

Izuku: muy bien jiro esforcemonos para poder ser los mejores –dondo e su sonrisa sonroja caras-

Jiro: h-hi, hare lo mejor que puedo

Kemy: -pensando- a no hermana consiguete el tuyo

Y así empezó la prueba los villanos al edificio y ocultaron la bomba, mientras los héroes estaban haciendo un plan para poder recuperar la bomba y cuando terminaron los 5 minutos se encaminaron en el edificio donde hay villanos y tienen que rescatar una bomba nuclear antes de los 20 minutos para que no explotara.

Izuku: muy bien esparciré arena para ubicar la bomba así podemos ir directamente hacía allí

Jiro: yo con jacks veré donde están así también será más fácil encontrarlos y derrotarlos

Izuku y jiro: estan en el 3º piso

Tras unos minuto encontramos a Kirishima y a Momo, el primer nombrado fue quien nos estaba buscando, fue fácil evitarlo porque puse un poco de arena en el, así saber su ubicación siempre y sin tener que detenernos, así fue como llegamos al tercer piso y nos encontramos a Momo quien nos estaba esperando con un cañón cargado y con un intento de sonrisa sadica y escuchamos su discurso del típico villano que revela sus planes

Momo: oh, así que esquivaron a mi secuas, ustedes los héroes deben tener mucha suerte al no haberse topado con mi secuas.

Per al decir eso se escucha un gran estruendo del otro lado de la pared y era kirishima quien estaba cansado de tanto correr.

Kirishima: oh, los héroes llegaron aquí, que sorpresa pero basta de habladurías, que comience la acción.

Tras decir eso el cuerpo de kirishima se endureció y empieza a atacarme con golpes que eran atrapados sin problemas por mi arena mientras que Momo estaba apuntando el cañón hacía jiro pero con la arena hice que la polvora que tenia el cañón se hiciera arena por lo cual no pudo disparar y por un descuido Kirishima casi logra darme un golpe pero antes de que eso sucediera lo golpee con mi puño cubierto de arena para hacer más fuerte el golpe, pero no le hizo mucho daño debido a que el estaba endurecido y así siguió hasta que me arte y empecé a utilizar uno de mis aparatos para nuevos quirks y lo electrocute lo cual sorprendió a todos porque nadie se esperaba que tuviera un segundo quirk pero la verdad es que me aburrí de esto y quiero terminarlo lo antes posible para poder hacer que bakugo pague por el reto, así que utilice mi arena para dejar lo inmovilizado para poder atar la cinta en el eh hice lo mismo con Momo y al final jiro toco la bomba para ganar y justo cuando el tiempo iba a acabar lo cual frustro mucho a los 2 por no poder hacer lo que se le pidió y estar a punto de ganar, pero izuku les extendió la mano para que se levantaran y decirle unas cuantas palabras.

Izuku: muy bien hecho chicos, aunque no hayan ganado esta batalla no significa que sean inútiles, es mas todo lo contrario casi logran ganar, estoy seguro que si hubiera sido otro equipo podrían haber ganado, así que espero que se esfuercen para poder ganar en la próxima vez que combatamos pero eso no significa que se los dejare fácil y al final podremos convertirnos en héroes que puedan salvar a la gente con una gran sonrisa –con una gran sonrisa en su cara-

Kirishima: -apunto de llorar- hermano te prometo que entrenaré todo lo que pueda para poder derrotarte –dando le un abrazo-

Momo: yo también are lo mismo.

Izuku: así me gusta, bueno creo que es hora de volver a la cabina con los demás.

Al decir eso salieron del edificio y fueron directamente a la enfermería para ver si alguno tenía alguna herido pero solo tenían algunos raspones pero nada más y luego fueron a la cabina donde todos los esperaban para poder descansar un poco pero para Izuku no iba a ser el caso, ya que cuando llego fue atormentado por preguntas de sus compañeros.

Mina: COMO ES QUE TIENES 2 QUIRKS

Kaminari: VAMOS A SER HERMANOS ELECTRICOS.

Uraraka: COMO TIENES UN QUIRK DE ELCTRICIDAD

Sato: TIENES ALGUN OTRO QUIRK.

Y el resto hicieron preguntas iguales o reptieron las mismas.

Izuku: primero tengo 2 quirks porque quiero y porque puedo –eso desconcerto a todos excepto a All Might, Kemy, Kendo y Monoma- segundo tal vez seamos hermanos electricidad si me caes bien y tercero si tengo 7 quirks.

Eso sorprendió a todos menos a los ya mencionados pero una pregunta que hizo momo lo sorprendió.

Momo: es por el aparato que da quirks a las personas que no tienen?

Izuku: oh chica inteligente, si es por eso.

Ojiro: pero como puedes tener 7 de esos dicen que son muy caros y casi imposibles de conseguir aprate solo los que no tienen quirks se les permite comprarlos.

Izuku: eso no puedo revelarlo pero si gustan pueden buscarlo.

Tras decir eso All Might se canso de ser paciente (si en esta historia All Might no tiene mucha paciencia) y llamo la atención de todos

All Might: muy bien, quién puede decirme quien fue el mejor en esta prueba.

Tras decir eso las manos de Izuku y Momo se levantaron pero como All Might ya sabia lo que Izuku diría eligió a Momo para responder la pregunta.

All Might: muy bien señorita Momo responda la pregunta.

Momo: bien para empezar Midoriza-san fue quien mejor se desarrolló en este entrenamiento, sino también porque se mantuvo tranquilo y puedo encargarse de los villanos fácilmente –la última parte la dijo deprimida-

All Might: muy bien señorita Momo –pensando- mierda ella me saco las palabras de la boca. Bueno que sigan los siguiente.

Pero como sabes que a nadie le interesa lo que hagan el resto vamos a pasar directamente a la salida de la escucela.

Izuku: muy bien bakugo hora de pagar a apuesta –con una sonrisa enfermisa-

Bakugo trago saliva al ver la sonrisa de izuku.

Izuku: muy bien tendras que ir a un bar gay desnudo y darle un beso frances a 13 hombres.

Pero con lo que no contaba bakugo al momento de realizar la apuesta fue que uno de los hombres tenia un quirk de paralicis, así que fue violado por todos los hombres del bar hasta por el barman que era heterosexual.


	7. El ataque a la USJ parte 1

Capítulo 7

Tras ver como Bakugo se retorcía del dolor mental que estaba pasando, Izuku tras haberse reído como un desgraciado decidió que sería mejor sacar le la ilusión que puso en él.

Izuku: Bakugo te gustó la ilusión? -con cara de inocente-

Bakugo: jamas me había sentido tan profanado y uke en mi vida –sobandose el trasero-

Izuku: bueno, igual tienes que hacer el reto

Bakugo: AY NO JODAS.

Izuku: si jodo y tienes que bailar para los autos hasta juntar 100 yenes ¿entendido?

Bakugo: prefiero eso antes que esa ilusión. -susurro-

Izuku: bien, pues a bailar puta barata.

Bakugo: BIEN

Tras ver como Bakugo se humillaba bailando por dinero, y no me fui a mi casa hasta ver que Bakugo consiguiera los 100 yenes. Así paso el tiempo hasta que se hizo de noche, pasaron 4 horas hasta que los junto, me los mostró y me fui.

Al día siguiente.

Izuku estaba yendo a la U.A. para seguir con el sueño que tuvo desde niño y al entrar se encontró de vuelta con la persona que había salvado en la prueba práctica.

Mei: Oh Midoriya-sempai qué coincidencia toparme con usted -escondiendo un radar-

Izuku: si, ahora me pregunto, a qué curso vas?

Mei: yo soy del curso de apoyo para héroes.

Izuku: ahhhhh, con razón dijiste que todo inventor que se respete debería conocerme.

Mei: exacto. Puedo hacerle 2 preguntas?

Izuku: si, cuál es tu segunda pregunta?

Mei: -pensando- me cagó- bueno, quisieras tener una cita con migo después de la escuela.

Izuku: estoy ocupado pero mañana estoy libre.

Mei: entonces qué tal mañana.

Izuku: no gracias, tengo novia, la amo y la respeto.

Mei: ya veo -decaída-

Izuku: eso no significa que no podamos salir como amigos -con su típica sonrisa-

Mei: claro -pensando- quién será la perra que se me adelantó, la voy a matar. Bueno, "amigo" nos vemos mañana -giñando le el ojo-

Izuku: sí claro, nos vemos. Por cierto, no hace falta un rastreador para localizarme -y se va-

Tras haber dicho esas simples palabras Mei se sonrojo humillando a cualquier tomate y a Hinata por ser descubierta por acosar a su acosado.

Mientras tanto vemos a Izuku yendo a su clase y vió a su sensei en su traje de oruga gigante dormido en el medio del pasillo se lo llevo con 2 alas de arena en forma de mariposa y al momento de llegar y que sus compañeros vieran así a Aizawa les llegó un ataque de risa exceptuando a Todoroki, Bakugo, Tokoyami e Iida.

Iida: Baja al sensei ahora –moviendo su brazo como un robot defectuoso-

Izuku: bueno pero no te enojes. -con un tono que notaba incomodidad-

Aizawa: gracias por traerme Midoriya, por eso tendrás 10 puntos extras en el próximo examen.

Todos: NO ES JUSTO!

Aizawa: la vida no es justa, así que cállense, cambiando de tema tienen que conseguirse un presidente para la clase.

Todos: al fin algo normal.

Mina: Yo seré su reina

Kirishima: El presidente debe ser el más masculino y ese soy yo.

Kaminari: elíjanme a mí, haré que las chicas lleven menos ropa –con cara de pervertido-

Jiro: Idiota –clavando le sus jacks-

Monoma: yo voy a ser el elegido –con cara confiada-

Iida:¡ CALLENSE! -todos se callan- ¡Esto es una tarea que debe tomarse con responsabilidad, donde todos dependen del presidente para informar sobre ciertos temas relacionados con la U.a!, ¡solo porque quieran ser el presidente no significa que estén calificados para serlo!... ¡es un trabajo que solo es digno aquel que tenga la confianza de las personas a tu alrededor!.. ¡El único y verdadero líder saldrá electo tras una votación democrática reflejada en la voluntad de las personas!.

Tsuyu: Iida-san si tuviéramos que votar por las personas en las que confiemos todos se votarían a sí mismos porque aquí nadie se conoce entre sí. -todos asienten-

Iida: Esta bien, espero que todos sean honestos al votar por el candidato a elegir y que gane el mejor.

Tras haber votado y ver los resultados los presidentes son:

Con 6 votos el presidente es Izuku Midoriya

Y con 4 votos la Vice presidenta es Itsuka Kendo

Izuku: es un gran honor poder ser su presidente y espero poder hacer un gran trabajo y que se enorgullezcan de nuestro trabajo –haciendo una reverencia-

Itsuka: Yo también agradezco este honor que me brindan ustedes –pensando- seguro que a Izuku lo votaron todas las chicas –enojada- bueno yo también voté por él.

Y así sonaron las campanas señalando que era la hora del almuerzo, en el comedor se encontraba una deliciosa comida a un buen precio, pero olvidando eso nos enfocaremos en un grupo en específico y era el que estaba con Midoriya.

Iida: Midoriya-kun espero que seas un gran presidente de clase

Izuku: No tienes de que preocuparte Iida, déjalo todo en mis manos

Kemy: tú también tienes que hacer un buen trabajo -señalando a Kendo-.

Kendo: No los decepcionaré.

Monoma: Eso espero, por cierto que les parece mu rolex –mostrando un reloj de oro que tenía incrustaciones de diamantes-

Kendo: Yo me compre una cartera de Prada, que les parece –sacando su bolso que era de un hermoso color azul cerúleo -

Kemy: yo también me compre un anillo de platino con una incrustación de un rubí y un collar de oro de plata con una gema jade al final –enseñando los dos artículos-

Izuku: En serio gastaron el dinero que les di en esos artículos, pensé que lo iban a gastar en otras cosas pero quien no se da un gustito, así que no los culpo.

Uraraka: que hermosos –casi babeando al imaginarse que fuesen de ella-

Iida: tendrían que administrar mejor su dinero, van a desperdiciarlo y no se darán cuando se queden sin –moviendo su brazo como idiota-

Y siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que de repente una alarma empezó a sonar una sirena y casi todo el mundo entro en pánico pero los alumnos de la 1A no entendía que pasaba hasta que Izuku le preguntó a otro estudiante que era lo que pasaba y le dijo que era una alerta de nivel 3 que significaba que alguien había podido infiltrarse en U.A. y así fueran a la salida calmados hasta que llegaron más alumnos haciendo que se amontonaran, y empezaran a empujarse los unos a los otros,

el grupo de Izuku se estaba intentado llamar entre sí pero con la cantidad de gritos que había no se entendían, hasta que de un golpe Izuku es mandado a un golpe hacía la ventana estrellando se con ella y viendo que algunos reporteros habían podido burlar los muros de la U.A, tras ver eso creo un poco de arena con el piso y se levito así mismo y estando arriba de la puerta grito.

Izuku:¡ PAREN PEDASOS DE MIERDAS CON PATAS, -todos paran y se callan- MIREN POR LA VENTANA –miran- SON SOLO LOS REPORTEROS QUE PASARON LA SEGURIDAD, ME SIENTO DECEPCIONADO DE QUE USTEDES, "LA ELITE" SE ALTERE POR SOLO UN INTRUSO AÚN CUANDO SABEN QUE ESTAN RODEADOS POR HÉROES PROFESIONALES, ASÍ QUE BAYAN A SUS LUGARES DE VUELTA!

Todos ya avergonzados ahí fue cuando Izuku procedió a bajar e ir con su grupo de amigos y terminaron de comer mientras charlaban, en esa charla descubrieron que Iida venía de una familia de héroes. Después todos volvieron a sus clases. En eso Llega Aizawa.

Aizawa: muy bien mis retoños hoy vamos a hacer un entrenamiento de rescate y seremos All Might, yo y un invitado especial.

Todos –menos Bakugo y Todoroki-: Genial.

Tras decir eso Aizawa guío a sus alumnos hacia las afueras de las instalaciones donde los esperaba un autobús que los llevaría a un lugar de la U.A. Al llegar el autobús Izuku dijo que hicieran una fila para que fuese más fácil subir y que no se amontonaran.

Ya en el autobús Aizawa se durmió, los estudiantes empezaron a hablar hasta que tsuyu mencionó algo sobre Midoriya.

Tsuyu: Midoriya-chan me quedo una duda de lo que usted dijo ayer, kero

Izuku: que te perturba mi amiga.

Tsuyu: sobre los quirks que tienes, cuáles son? –kero

Todos dejan de hablar para escuchar la respuesta

Izuku: ah pues originalmente solo tengo el de arena pero con los aparatos tengo todos los que quiera, por ejemplo el de ilusión que usé con Bakugo, también el de electricidad que ya han visto, y también otro es de fuego –haciendo una mini llama en sus manos-y esos son los que voy a mostrar.

Los que estaban prestando atención: Increíble.

Denki: entonces vamos a ser hermanos eléctricos?

Izuku: Claro, no le veo el lado negativo, Picachu-bro

Denki: Ohhh Yeahhhh, I have a Picachu-bro!

Momo: Midoriya-san podría responder una pregunta

Izuku: Claro, cuéntame, que es lo que te perturba?

Momo: sobre lo que dijo Kendo-san sobre tu invento.

Izuku: Si, que pasa con lo que dijo –amablemente-

Momo: Bueno quería pedirte –nerviosa- P-Podrías d-darme tu autógrafo? –entregando le un libro y una pluma fuente-

Izuku: Claro –firma- aquí tienes.

Momo: SIIIIII –gritó como toda una fangirl mientras lo abrazaba y lo besa-.

Kemy: que carajos acaba de pasar. –pensando- tiene los días contados, maldita

Todos: "CARAJO, NO SABÍA QUE ERAN PAREJA?" (muy entrecomillas)

Izuku estaba en shock, de que Momo lo besara, no tenía respuesta se sentía fatal porque él tiene novia, el solo juega con Kemy porque tiene una muy buena relación con ella y el piensa que ella también juega con él, y si no fuese poco, Monoma y Kendo le sacaron una foto del beso, mientras afuera de la mente de Izuku todos estaban asombrados por lo que hizo Momo y Denki tenía una sonrisa pervertida pero de repente a Izuku se le sale una lagrimay a el resto les preocupó y cuando iban a hablar con el Aizawa les dijo que llegaron a su destigo.

Aizawa: muy bien retoños sean bienvenidos a "Ultimate Space For Jams" más conocida como USJ y el invitado especial es un héroe que se especializa en rescates es –es interrumpido por Uraraka-

Uraraka: OMG, ES Nº13 ES MI HÉROE FAVORITO

Nº13: Muy buenas tardes queridos alumnos, hoy vamos a enseñar les cómo reaccionar y actuar ante distintas situaciones de desastres como lo son: inundaciones, terremotos, inundaciones, etc.

Oye Aizawa, dónde está All Might?

Esta en una reunión con el director dice que volverá en unos 30 minutos más o menos.

Aizawa: bueno entren –entrando- como ya dijo Nº13 vamos a hacer prácticas de desastres y aquí es la USJ –mostrando una especie de ciudad con 5 tipos de desastres-.

Bien ahora vamos a divid –no pudo terminar porque todas las luces empezaron a explotar al ver como un gigantesco portal negro con llamas purpuras apareció de la nada para su consternación-

De ese portal primero salió un hombre con ropas harapientas de color negro pero lo que más destaca de él es que tiene muchas alrededor de cara y torso. Tras que ese villano salga empezaron a salir una cantidad exagerada de villanos y al final salió un hombre pájaro que fue mucho al gym y uso esterioides que podría ser el padre de Tokoyami tranquilamente

Kirishima: oh, vamos a pelear contra villanos falsos? Que genial

Kaminari: eso parece, estoy emocionado

Momo: Aizawa-sensei, esto estaba planeado? -con algo de temor-

Aizawa estaba a punto de responder y es interrumpido por Izuku.

Izuku: No, son villanos reales, son conocidos como La Liga De Villanos y su líder es el que tiene manos por todo su cuerpo.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que sabía Izuku y el que se puede hacer 5 pajas a la vez, dice.

Tomura: Oye Kurogiri, que no estaría All Might aquí? –enojado-

Kurogiri: según nuestro informante All Might tendría que estar aquí junto con eraserhead y Nº13, bueno que se le va a hacer.

Tomura: Que tal si matamos a todos los estudiantes para que aparezca más rápido. –con una sonrisa psicópata-

Izuku: tenemos que pedir ayuda a los demás profesionales… Iida tu eres el más rápido de nosotros, ve a pedir ayuda lo más rápido posible.

Iida: pero, que pasará con ustedes, no puedo simplemente abandonarlos.

Izuku: Iida, no es una sugerencia… es una orden, por si no te habías dado cuenta en la situación en la que estamos no hay tiempo para dudar o acaso quieres que los villanos nos maten y nos tiren a una sanja.

Iida: jamas permitiría que maten a mis compañeros y que luego los tiren a una sanja.

Izuku: entonces ve ahora, ya ya ya ya ya

Aizawa: Nº13 llévate a mis retoños fuera de aquí sino no te doy la maria y huana –se va a enfrentar a los villanos-

Nº13: entendido.

Y así es como empezó el ataque a USJ, la clase A junto a Nº13 intentaron escapar pero para su mala suerte apareció el ahora conocido Kurogiri aparece con muchos portales a su alrededor para que ningún alumno pudiera irse pero Nº13 intenta absorber a Kurigiri pero este fue más inteligente, uso un portal para que se absorbiera a sí mismo y así dando le la oportunidad a Iida para escapar también dejando a un héroe fuera de combate.

Kurogiri: Muy bien… Ya que su héroe esta fuera será muy fácil llevarlos con los otros villanos para que los maten.

Izuku: Y como piensas matarnos? – pensando- tengo que aprovechar cada segundo para hacer tiempo y que ida se apure con la ayuda.

Kurogiri: Muy simple… Voy a separarlos para que el resto de los villanos los maten.

Izuku: Si todo muy lindo y todo pero que lograrían al matarnos?

Kurogiri: Y pues sacarnos del frente a los futuros héroes.

Izuku: Y cuál es su objetivo además de matar a All Might?

Kurogiri: Lo primero sería acabar con All Might y después –pero es interrumpido por dos personas que van por puro impulso y no piensan en la situación en la que están-

Bakugo y Kirishima: ¡NO NOS SUBESTIMES! –atacando a Kurogiri-

Izuku: Que mierda están haciendo? –enojado- no ven que estoy haciendo tiempo y sacando información.

Kirishima: Tranquilo Bro, mira nos encargamos del villano.

Izuku: No crees que si fuese así de sencillo ya lo habría hecho.

Pero Kurogiri se libera y manda a todos los alumnos a diferentes zonas del lugar para que los villanos puedan encargarse y así se va con Tomura.

Tomura: te encargaste de los mocosos?

Kurogiri: si, solo se me escapo uno pero tenemos que actuar rápido porque seguramente va a pedir ayuda a los héroes profesionales que están en la institución.

Tomura: está bien pero tenemos que hacer algo con eraserhead, está acabando con todos nuestros villanos.

Mientras estos dos seguían hablando nos trasladamos a donde cayó cierto peliverde con dos más de sus compañeros… Se encontraba en un barco rodeado por villanos con quirks acuáticos y vio a de compañeros de clase, una era Tsuyu y el otro era Hanta.

Midoriya: Hola chicos, estamos en una situación complicada.

Hanta: si no me dices no me doy cuenta.

Tsuyu: que vamos a hacer, los villanos tienen la ventaja.

Izuku: hay que hacer un plan para poder escapar de aquí... Me podrían decir sus quirks para poder idear un plan para escapar.

Hanta: Yo puedo tirar cinta a travez de mis codos, también sirve aunque se moje.

Izuku: -pensando- eso es perfecto y si no me equivoco Tsuyu tiene un quirk parecido al de una rana-

Tsuyu: Mi quirk es rana, me permite poder estirar mi lengua a unos 20 metros de largo, puedo dar grandes saltos, puedo camuflarme en ambientes acuáticos o saváticos y tambien puedo regurgitar todo lo que coma.

Izuku: Bien ya tenog un plan.

Hanta y Tsuyu: -pensando- tan rapido.

Izuku: Bien Hanta, necesito que tires tanta cinta como puedas al agua donde estan los villanos, Tsuyu necesito que tú agarres a Hanta y cuando les diga salten a la orilla del lugar... Del resto me encargo yo, pueden confiar en mí.

Ambos asienten y así empieza Hanta a tirar la cinta hasta que dijo que ya no podía, ya con los villanos confundidos.

Izuku: cuando haga la señal salta a la orilla con Hanta, entendieron?

Tsuyu: tú que harás?

Izuku: yo haré que los villanos queden atrapados en el agua con las cintas de Hanta, bien, a mi señal.

Y así Izuku saltó del barco, ya estando arriba de los villanos uso una de sus máquinas que tiene el poder de soltar ráfagas de aire de alta presión y así pudo inmovilizar a los villanos con las cintas de Hanta. Ya aterrizando pudo ver a los dos que lo estaban esperando.

Tsuyu: Así que ese era uno de los quirks sorpresa, no?

Izuku: En efecto.

Hanta: No quisiera arruinar el ambiente pero estamos en medio de una puta invasión y ustedes se ponen a coquetear.

Pero de repente ven como Aizawa estaba peleando contra un pollo gigantes que abuso de los esteroides y del bótox... El Pollo estaba golpeando la cara de Aizawa contra el suelo de forma rapida y fuerte, estaba en las últimas cuando un destello verde pasa por donde estaba Aizawa, lo rescata y lo lleva donde está Nº13 y algunos estudiantes que pudieron salir rapidos de los ataques de los villanos. Lo que no sabían es que ese destello verde era un clon de Izuku y que el original estaba analizando al el posible padre de Tokoyami y ve que su cerebro estaba expuesto y que ese podría ser su debilidad.

Izuku: Bien, creo que tengo un plan pero no los incluye a ustedes lastimosamente, este plan solo me involucra a mi y al pollo físico-culturista.

Hanta: estas loco, esa cosa casi mata a Aizawa-sensei y tú te crees capas de derrotarlo.

Izuku: estoy segura, además, no eh mostrado mi arma secreta.

Y en ese mismo momento El Pollaso estaba en frente de ellos a punto de golpear a Tsuyu pero gracias a nuestro prota se salva por los pelos pero Izuku recibe todo el daño del golpe.

Tomura: bien uno menos faltan 21 y All Might. (contando a 13 y Aizawa).

Pero algo se conecta con la cara de Tomura, era el puño de nuestro peliverde que estaba enojado, muy enojado. Pero Tomura grita Nomu y ese pollo gigante golpea a Izuzku y hace que se vaya a volar a más de 30 metros.

Tomura: Muy bien eso ya debería ser suficiente –y es electrocutado- ¡AHHHHHHH!

Izuku: te gustó mi rayo –con la parte se superior de su traje destruida e hizo sonrojar a todas las chicas que estaban viendo desde el comienzo- esto apenas empieza –poniendo se serio-

Tomura: chico terco, Nomu mátalo.

Y así empezó el combate entre Izuku y Nomu... El Pollo gigante empieza con una serie de golpes que Izuku difícilmente esquiva y a los que tenía que deviar con sus manos les pone un poco de electricidad para que sus movimientos sean más lentos y funcionó, no tan lento como esperaba pero funcionaba.

Izuku: Muy bien es momento del arma secreta.

Y así procedió a usar su quirk de arena y con uno que hacía que su piel se hiciera de carbono haciendo que tenga el mismo tipo de piel que el Nomu, Izuku intenta golpear al Nomu pero están en igualdad de condiciones y empieza a usar sus maquinas para poder hacerle más daño esa anomalía de la vida pero es casi inútil, cada golpe que le da no lo hace mover ni un centímetro del suelo pero el no se rendía, cada vez empieza a usar más de sus quirks juntos, ahora está usando su quirk original, el de rayo, el de fuego, el de su piel de carbono y el de aire pero no mucho efecto, pero al menos parece que Tomura se está empezando a deseperar, hasta que el Nomu me dio un golpe que casi lo manda a volar pero sigue de pie e intercambiando golpes con el Nomu.

Toda la clase 1 A esta sorprendida del poder de Midoriya, el monstruo que casi hace que Aizawa muera esta siendo tratado bajo control por un solo estudiante.

Tomura: -pensando- tien un quirk de fuego, de rafagas, de aire, de electricidad, de arena y tiene el mismo tono de piel que Nomu, podría ser la forma perfecta de los Nomus- Nomu alto, tú -señalando a un Izuku medio cansado y lastimado- ¿sabes quien es All For One?

Izuku: ¿Hablas de Papá?.

Continuará


End file.
